Two souls, One being, The Resurfacing Past
by Silvera
Summary: Netto and the others are facing a new crisis, which may endanger the lives of the innocent and their own. A stunning past life of one was discovered. One more soul is discovered and memories are rushing back. What will happen? Will there be a sacrifice?
1. Prologue

**Two souls, one being. The Resurfacing past.**

Netto and the others are facing a new crisis, which may endanger the lives of the innocent and their own. A stunning past life of one was discovered. One more soul is discovered and memories are rushing back. What will happen? Will there be a sacrifice?

Note: This is NOT a shonenai fic. Sorry if I spelt the word wrong. )

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rockman.exe (though I would love to).Capcom does, got it?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

_Eight thousands of years ago…_

_A young boy with chocolate-brown hair and eyes panted, his strength rapidly diminishing. He glanced up at the grayish-blue sky, tainted with evil, threatening to destroy the peace of the Earth. Evil…that needed to be sealed._

_He took a scroll laden with many ancient words, and ran towards the center of the black cyclone that was starting to sweep across the world. With the last of his strength he invoked the Seal of Time, where the evil would be binded, hopefully, forever. Chanting the words, he threw the scroll up and it emitted a warm gold glow. The light ended the cyclone, and purified the sky to its normal colour. The boy smiled. Peace was granted, and the cost, was worth it. _

_The boy could took it no longer. He closed his eyes. A small dot on the distance which vanished as he fell down into a dark abyss , finally beaten by the calls of Death._

_Present…_

_In Shino, the deserted city in the south, hungry flames licked at a broken-down ramshackle house- the last house in the whole city, or, frankly speaking, desert. Deep under the ground, a green flame flared. Twisting itself, a human form emerged. Cold red eyes emerged, and a sibilant hiss could be heard- "Where are you, my Sealer? I've finally broken free of my chains, the chains you placed on me. The Seal of Time you've placed on me has break! What joy…Now I can finally wreak havoc on the world which I should have done thousands of years ago. Hmm…I wonder, What revenge can I have? Vengeance is so sweet to behold….." The figure laughed, a cold, chilling laugh, and disappeared, finally free._

_Far far away…_

_A young boy of twelve tossed and turned in his bed. He frowned, as if he sensed the evil presence. That his face was peaceful again, little knowing that the world was changing silently throughout the night. Peace, has been stolen. Again…_


	2. The Creation

**Two souls, One being The Resurfacing past**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rockman.exe (though I would love to).Capcom does, got it?

Silvera- I'm getting tired of this already. And it's only the second time I typed it!

Netto- Serves you right of writing fics of me-Oof!

S_ilvera hit Netto in his stomach_

Silvera- Do you mind not babbling all the contents out? Boy, you're such a big-mouth.

_Netto rolled his eyes._

Netto- Alright then.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter One – The Creation**

"Wake up Netto-kun! NETTO-KUN! You will be late for school!"

"Whaa? OH NO, its' already seven forty-five? Lessons start at eight! Why don't you wake me up sooner, Rockman?"

"I already tried. Believe me, you're snoring like an elephant"

A twelve-year-old boy with brown hair and eyes _(Silvera: I'm calling myself S here. Hey this looks familiar right?)_ who had just jumped out of his bed turned and shouted angrily at his blue Personal Terminal, PET for short.

" I. Do. Not. Snore!"

"Stop bickering now. You gotta hurry or else you'll be late." answered Rockman drily.

Netto Hikari shot a death glare at his Navi, also his once-deceased brother (Saito) and fumbled around, hastily changing clothes and hurrying down the stairs. Netto waved a hasty Good morning to his mother –Haruka and shot out of the door, grabbing his school bag along as he rushed out.

During the morning call, Rockman's eyebrows twitched, and he knew something was wrong instantly also by the way Netto was reacting. The unlucky boy has just found out he had forgotten to pack his bag for Field Trip Day and instead he brought his books. Rockman sighed as his Operator raced around the classroom trying not to panic but already panicking. "_Some day for Netto-kun_" he thought.

The PET beeped. "Netto-kun, you received a video message!"cried Rockman. Netto poked the 'viewing' button and grumbled.

"Who the heck can be calling me right in the middle of my bad mood? I've a good mind to give that person a thrashing-Oops." The brunette stopped awkwardly as the captain of Net Saviors appeared on the screen.

"So, Netto-kun. Any chance of a heated kung-fu battle?"

"Um _Gomenasai_ Meijin-san. But, err, what IS kung-fu?"

"_San wa irani_ . It's a kind of martial art in China, but never mind. You are in a bad mood right? I hope you can give the new threat a good punching."

"New threat?" Netto and Rockman echoed the sentence.

"_Hai_. The Net Police received reports of a new but unknown enemy. We named it the Creation. It has sort-of controlled typhoons and cyclones all over Japan and according to our calculations, Densan City is next on the list of victims. Your mission is to find out more about the Creation as there are no detailed information about it. Go to the HQ to meet Enzan-kun. Good luck, Netto-kun!" The screen went black.

Netto was speechless for a moment. Then he exploded.

"That Meijin-san! Calling right in the middle of school! AND its Field Trip day too!" He groaned and banged his fist on a desk. "Guess that also means there's no hope of a Field Trip today." Netto stared wistfully at the rest of the class as the classmates chattered excitedly about the visit to Rosela Varden in Tayoka.

Rockman chuckled slightly "That's the responsibility of a Net Savior, Netto-kun. You need to shoulder some responsibilities. C'mon, let's meet Enzan-san."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ijuuin Enzan, vice president of a big company called IPC was also a Net Savior. He was drinking coffee at the headquarters of the Net Police when he heard a loud-

CRASH 

Shooking his head, he went down to the main entrance to find a brunette lay sprawled on the floor, sat on by two security guards. The boy was trying to get up, but with little success. The dual-haired boy tried to hide a smile. Typical Netto Hikari. Enzan extended a hand to help Netto up, which Netto gladly accepted.

"_Daijobu_? Netto-kun?" Rockman's sound emated from Netto's PET.

"I'm okay Rockman." Turning to Enzan, Netto spoke.

"Enzan, you received Meijin-san's call right? Then let's get down to business.

Ready for the mission?"

"Of course. Let's go."

**TBC**

S: Hmm… It will be getting exciting soon winks See ya!

Please Review Or Email me at Actually you can chat with me if you want through mails :D


	3. Shino

**Two souls, One being The Resurfacing past**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rockman.exe (though I would love to).Capcom does, got it?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Two – Shino**

In the car that was carrying them to their destination, Netto asked Enzan some questions to calm his growing curiosity.

"Where are we going?"

"Shino."

"That deserted city in the south?"

"Mm-hmm. We'll also be meeting Laika there."

"Then…fine."

"Netto-kun, I heard rumors of disappearing navis there."

"_Hondoni_, Rockman?"

"Hai, but there doesn't seemed to have any evidence. Desertification has spread so the residents there seek their living elsewhere a long time ago."

"Hmm….I wonder what is happening…"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

1 hour later…

"That was pretty quick." remarked Rockman "Right, Netto-kun?"

"…Zzz"

"Netto, wake up! We're in Shino!" Enzan tried in vain to wake the 'sleeping beauty'

"…'nzanShuttup…"

"NETTO-KUN! Five minutes till you're late for school!" Having no choice, Rockman was forced to yell the sentence that guaranteed 100 success to wake any sleepy head up.

"Huh….._NANI?_"

Having no response from his companions, Netto snapped his eyes open and shot up. Still no sound. Puzzled, Netto turned his head to find Enzan and Blues falling over anime style and an embarrassed Rockman was trying to calm down the hilarious scene a bit. Unfortunately, the brunette took their reactions as an insult and they were still bickering after several impatient knocks from the car door.

Finally noticing the knocks, Enzan lowered the window and saw an aqua-haired man waiting impatiently outside.

"Laika!"

"About time you noticed me," grumbled Laika. "I've been knocking on the windows for AGES."

"Hehe…sorry about that. Its just that we got into a heated argument which we haven't finished. Oh right, Enzan, you owe me 100 plates of curry."

"What's that for?"

"The price you gotta pay for insulting me!"

"Netto, how many times do I have to tell you that…"

"Right, you two, stop. We're on a mission to _find information_, not to argue."

Laika sighed in resignation. He swiped at the two arguing Net Saviors. The duo turned their wrath on the poor NetOp of Searchman instead.

"LAIKA! _WHAT'S THAT FOR_?!"

Finally after a while, the trio stopped their argument with difficulty and conversed as they walked across the deserted plain of Shino.

"Laika, what's your findings?"

"To be frank, Enzan, I only found out the powers of the Creation and its huge power is unmistakable. That thing has power to wreak havoc on Earth. That's for sure. However, I found some interesting old yellowed scrolls beautifully preserved inside that building." Laika pointed at a building oddly shaped as a cylinder.

"According to the age of the scrolls and some information on the internet, the Creation has broken loose on the world about eight thousand years ago and someone used the sealing scrolls to seal the thing in a secret place. Only now the Creation has awoken. The reason yet unknown."

Netto spluttered "Eight thousand years! That's already an excellent job. I pity the Sealer. Sealing that powerful thing must be hard work." He took out his PET "I'm definitely sure the Creation will be an interesting opponent for Rockman to fight against."

Enzan sighed._ There goes Hikari again_, he thought. Its far too early to be over-optimistic. Something told him his suspicions were too true.

It was dark and musty in the cylinder-shaped building. Somewhere up above, dusty cobwebs disentangled and drifted (unfortunately) on Netto's nose.

"ATCHOO!" Netto couldn't resist the tingling sensation.

"Quiet!" hissed Laika.

"Hmph." Rubbing his nose, Netto found something interesting.

"Hey look guys! I found something!"

"Keep your voice low." cautioned Enzan.

The trio moved forward a bit to find a worn and dusty stone slab. Words were carved on it. Laika and Enzan twisted their heads, trying to depicter the words but with little success. Meanwhile, Netto stared strangely at the slab.

"Its no good," said Enzan finally, rubbing a spot on his neck where he cricked it. '"The words are old letters, dated in the past. I can't understand any of them. Blues?"

"Enzan-sama?"

"Please copy it down and send it to the Net Police HQ, will you? We'll try to make sense out of it after this mission."

"_Hai_, Enzan-sama."

"Wait, Enzan."

Enzan turned. "Yes Netto?"

"I think I can understand what the carvings mean."

Laika and Enzan were rendered speechless.

"How? Those words are created in the past! There's no way to understand them!" Enzan lost his temper.

"I'm serious, Ijuuin."

The scene froze for a moment.

"Fine." Enzan relented.

Netto spoke – " _An evil has been born,_

_The World soon to be torn._

_The only way to end it fine,_

_Is to place the Seal of Time._

_Alas, 'tis no thriller,_

_For it saps the life of the Sealer._

_But a brave young soul,_

_Takes on the heavy toll._

_It would remain sealed,_

_'till the pact unvealed."_

A moment of silence.

"I got it," said Enzan slowly. " A young human sealed the Creation eight thousand years ago. However, the seal was broken. In that case – "

"We'll have to find information about how seals will be broken." finished Laika.

"_Matte_, I think I found something else." Netto wasn't listening. He found something else by a far-edge wall. Enzan peered at it.

"It's an aged carved painting! Eh?" Enzan paused, confused. " There's a boy in the painting! He was wearing a long robe of some sort. If I looked more closely, I can see there are lightening bolt symbols on the cloth. That guy was also wearing a bandana sort of thingy with a strange symbol on it-"

"He's probably got Hikari's messy hair too." joked Laika. But what he didn't expect was for Enzan to stop, looking unnerved.

"Don't tell me," said Laika slowly, "that I was actually correct?"

"Bingo."

Laika shuddered and turned. "Its getting weirder every second."

"Netto?"

Netto was looking strangely pale "A boy… Otten Irakih…the Sealer…" whispered the boy, his words hanging in the air.

"Netto?" Enzan frowned. _What's happening here? How come Netto know the name of the Sealer?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Netto heard nothing. He was floating in a misty world.

_Where am I?_

A voice answered.

_You are in your mind. Continue to your memories and remember._

_Huh? Who are you?_

_You'll know soon enough. Now. REMEMBER._

_What? Hoi…_

FLASH

Netto found himself walking on a grassy plain. _That's strange. Shino wasn't like this. Where am I?_ Then it came back to him._ Oh yeah, I was in my mind. Hey wait, if what that voice said was true, does that mean that this place -_ He kicked at the dirt ground. –_is somewhere I've gone to in the past?_

Netto looked up and shielded his eyes from the sun. _That's strange. I've never been here before._ Without warning, he found he was running down a grassy slope. Why_ was my body moving on its own? _

Moments later, he found himself staring down at a village. _Where is this place?_

Again, Netto found himself running down and speeding up as he neared a house._ Why am I feeling eagerness to go to this house? Unless.. no, it can't be. I don't belong here!_

As the brunette arrived at the house, a middle-aged woman with brown hair reaching to her thigh came out. Her hair was braided with glittering beads. Once again, Netto was practically racing to get to her. _What AM I doing?_ The woman looked up and smiled.

"Ah Otten, I was wondering when you would come back. Where did you go with your friends?"

Netto's mouth moved without his bidding. _Why? Why did she call me Otten?_

"Mama, I've been at the Amaroz River with Seaver, Oak and Rox. Oak wanted me to tell you that the Greylings at the river were especially fat this year. Soon, a big fish feast can be held at Nasned Village." _NANI? I just called the woman Mama!_

"That's great Otten! Now run along and go to your Sealing lessons. You are the next Sealer of our village, so don't miss any time learning!"

"_Hai_, Mama. I'll take my leave now." Replied Netto politely._ Sealing lessons? What role am I playing here?_

FLASH

Netto looked around. One minute he was on the porch, then he was in a room - My room. _Hey, how did I know that? I haven't even been in this village!_ He mentally half-shrugged, and, noticing a mirror studded with topazes, Netto walked over to it. _Finally, I'm getting to know what I look like in the past._ He thought.

Mentally, his jaw dropped and he screamed. _OH MY GOODNESS. Why am I in this outfit?_ Indeed, he looked strange. He was wearing a long white robe with some lightning symbols on it and his bandana was now white in colour and have two white brush-like things hanging down on either sides coupled by two more lightning figures. The symbol on his bandana was also changed: Two lightning bolts crossing each other with a _ying-yang_ symbol in the center.

Tilting his head slightly, Netto found that he also had a long ponytail fixed firm by a white rope with two white beads on either ends. But apart from the strange clothing and his ponytail, the colour of his eyes and hair was the same chocolate brown and _even his messy hair style was the same._

Netto stared at his reflction, mouth agape mentally. Then something nudged him on the ankle. He blankly looked down. A black leather-bound book laid unmoving on the floor. He picked it up On the book's name slot, he saw his name in the village –

_OTTEN IRAKIH._

FLASH

The brunette somehow knew he was back in Shino. However, he stiffened and everything became black. Before he faded into unconsciousness, he thought he saw a young boy, dressed in white, smiling at him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enzan had watched Netto for a while. He then noticed the carved picture glowed and a beam of white light shone from the picture to Netto's forehead, right onto the bandana.

Laika was eyeing the glazed-eye boy with something akin to fear._ This was the first time Hikari looked so scary_, he thought humorlessly. Suddenly, the brown-haired boy started to fall backwards, his eyes closed. His silent fall was only disrupted by a frightened shout from Rockman.

"NETTO-KUN!"

Kilometers away from Shino, bright red eyes glowed from the dark of an unknown place. The Creation smirked as it sensed the aura of the one who sealed it eight thousand years ago. "So, it seemed the Sealer has returned."

**TBC**

Silvera-chan: Wow, I wrote so much for one chapter! I now officially proclaim I own the characters – The Creation, Otten Irakih, Oak, Seaver, Rox, the woman and the whole large piece of land of the village Nasned, and also the river Amaroz. See how rich I am grins

Please Review Or Email me at Actually you can chat with me if you want through mails :D


	4. The Past

**Two souls, One being The Resurfacing past**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rockman.exe (though I would love to).Capcom does, got it?

Silvera-chan: I absolutely HATE typing the disclaimer. Thank you reviewers! Names will be posted up later. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Three – The Past**

_Where?_

_How?_

…

…

_When?_

…

_Huh?_

…

_/Netto-kun, wake up, please/_

_Who?..._

_/Netto-kun/_

…

Far far away he heard voices.

"His brainwaves are back to normal again. _Arigatou_ Enzan, Laika."

"It's okay. I wonder…"

…

The voices faded. Then a new voice rang in the darkness. It was…familiar.

_/Netto-kun./_

_/Who…/_

_/Netto-kun, you can hear me! Open your eyes/_

_Huh?_

…

Netto opened his eyes to find out he was in a hospital room. Feeling strangely blank, he asked groggily.

"What happened?"

"You fainted," prompted Rockman. "during the mission to Shino."

"Oh right…" Netto's voice trailed off as he pondered the disturbing memory.

"Why have you fainted?" Rockman questioned his Operator, who seemed to pale under his gaze.

Netto's first reaction was to tell the truth and the memory, but he stopped himself. It was better to keep his worries to himself.

"I don't know." He lied, not meeting the piercing emerald eyes of his Navi. Deep down, he searched deep inside his mind but had found nothing related to the name Otten Irakih. Troubled, he fell back onto the pillows with a sigh and turned over.

Rockman.exe scrutinized the brunette through brilliant green eyes. _Netto-kun seemed worried about something._ His thoughts flew to the name Netto has spoken when he seemed to be in a trance._ Otten Irakih eh? _The door squeaked open and a dual-haired boy stepping in. Shutting the door carefully, Enzan asked the blue Navi.

"Has Netto woke up yet?"

The Navi nodded." But he has fallen asleep again. He seemed to be troubled by something. Perhaps the name."

"Maybe. Well then, I'll go check something. Alert me if he awakens."

"Okay."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the sci-labs, Enzan pondered the name Netto has spoken.

"Otten Irakih.Hmm…"

"Enzan-sama?" A voice shook his from his thoughts.

"What is it, Blues?"

"This." Blues pulled up a window in the PET.

"…" Enzan stared at the coincidence.

"_Iie_, it can't be, but it makes perfect sense of everything." Muttered Enzan.

_Why, oh why does the young Hikari have to cause so much trouble?_

As if hearing his thoughts, Blues said,

"Maybe he can't help it."

"I guess... Blues, arrange a meeting with Laika immediately. I have to alert him to this new piece of information."

"As you wish."

Back at the hospital room, Rockman watched Netto tossed and turned in his sleep. Their 'link' made it possible for Rockman to feel what Netto was feeling right now, but he was confused by the multiple feelings of his brother. _Anger, helpless, loss, confusion and longing?..._ Rockman mused silently. _Should I report this to someone? _

Netto was in the middle of another memory. He scanned his surroundings. The Nasned Village was burning. The houses became ablaze one by one. People were shouting and screaming. Among all the chaos, an echoing evil laugh can be heard.

Netto's head hurts. He glanced down the small hill he was standing on to the burning village, white robe flapping in the hot air._ That was cruel, too cruel_. He saw a small but recognizable figure running as fast as she can. _Mama?_

Without thinking and some force once again taking control of his body, the teen ran down the hill and stopped. The woman has been cornered by something. _It was alive._ The thing asked the woman something but she shook her head defiantly. The thing sneered and a swirl of blazing fire covered the woman. _NO!_

Netto ran to his 'mother' in this memory. He knelt by her and tears dripped to the blackened ground when he realized he was too late. She was_ gone_. The brunette stood up, blinking his eyes. _Even if I didn't know her well, I still feel pangs of pain and loss. She was so kind to me, as Otten._

"Well, well, future Sealer of this pathetic village. It seemed that I found you." The thing that had killed his 'mother' chuckled.

"Who are you? No, WHAT are you?" roared Netto, anger coursing through his veins.

" I am the Creation, the most powerful living thing on this tiny planet. Earth, is it called? You dared speak to me? But you shall have your curiosity satisfied. I am an unbeatable element with nature at my will. Whoever defied me will be punished severely, as I am the Lord of all the livings." The Creation's red eyes glowed.

"What have our village done to anger you?"

"Your people hadn't set up a shrine to worship me." The Creation growled.

"We didn't know of your existence!"

"The behaviors of your people were unacceptable. They were defying ME."

" I told you, we didn't know about you! You are being unreasonable!"

"Unreasonable? Human, there was no such thing as reason in this world. I do what I want,_ without_ reasons. As punishment, the whole village shall suffer my wrath. People will die as I want, and soon, you shall perish too."

"I won't let you!" shouted Netto. _That thing, I can't believe it! So unreasonable!_

"Your measly powers won't do any harm to me!" laughed the Creation. "But I think, for safety, you shall be the first to die." The element swung a pillar of fire at him.

Netto could only stood rigid as he watched the pillar of fire getting nearer and nearer. _This guy, it's so strong! Even Rockman couldn't beat him easily. _He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the end. But it never came. He heard a ragged breathing and opened his eyes. A brown-haired teen stood in front of him.

"Get away, Otten! You're our village's only hope to defeat this monster."

"_Oniichan_…I won't leave you!"

"Just GO! Save your life and then revenge me!"

"Otis…_Hai_, I will obey, for your sake" _So my older brother's name was Otis in my past. Funny, I couldn't remember him, _thought Netto. He held back his tears and ran for all his worth, sometimes slipping a little but always running. Soon, he found his tears began to flow.

FLASH

Netto woke up, sweating and breathing hard. His PET lit up and Rockman appeared on the screen.

Worried, the blue navi asked his brother and Operator in concern.

"_Daijobu_, Netto-kun? You were shouting_ Oniichan_ so loudly and-" He broke off and peered closely at Netto. "Why are you crying?" _This is getting more serious than I thought._

"I'm alright." Netto touched his forehead and frowned. _Something was burning_, he thought. "Just leave me alone for a moment." Saying that, he manually force Rockman into sleep mode.

Dreading the outcome, Netto turned to a nearby mirror and took off his bandana (Enzan didn't want to be shouted at). His mouth fell open as he took in the reflection. There, shining as bright as the sun, was a symbol **made up of two lightning bolts crossing each other and with an all-too-familiar**_** ying-yang **_**sign in the middle.**

"Why is Otten's sign here on my forehead?" whispered Netto to no one in particular.

**TBC**

Silver-chan: Haha, got the story now? _Gomenasai_ but I didn't want to have a long chapter this time. Next time, perhaps. 

Please Review Or Email me at Actually you can chat with me if you want through mails :D


	5. Enzan's Discovery

**Two souls, One being. The Resurfacing past**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rockman.exe (though I would love to).Capcom does, got it?

Silvera-chan: GOMEN MINA for the late update! I am swamped with work and tests are coming as well as the mid-year exam. Ah well. I'll try my best to continue on. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter**** Four – Enzan's Discovery**

Rockman shook his head in defeat. Why Netto-kun had cut their conversation off was a mystery. He had never did anything like that in the past. _Something is definitely up._

Hesitating a bit, he logged out to Blues' homepage.

Enzan was dozing off in his office, face down on his desk when he was dimly aware of 2 voices.

" Is Enzan free at the moment?"

"Um, not quite. He's sleeping."

" I see. When he's awake, please tell him to find me. I have something to discuss with him."

Enzan rubbed his eyes and sat up. " No need, Rockman."

Blues eyed his Operator and Rockman flashed a grateful smile at the teen.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, Netto-kun was behaving strangely ever since he fainted in Shino. He kept to himself all the time and he had some strange emotions at the moment." Rockman touched the side of his head.

Enzan paused sipping a cup of coffee. "Rockman, here's something I found out with Blues."

"Ehh?"

"Look carefully at what Blues will show you."

Blues pull up a window. The screen displayed an old document, faded and yellowing, with some old text describing a list of pictures. The first picture showed a village, with wooden houses and a river by its side. The second picture showed a map-sort-of-thingy, with a circle marked in the center and the third image is a set of clothes, priestly-like. Lastly, a young boy, around twelve to thirteen years old, wearing the set of clothes previously shown, is livingly etched on the fifth picture box.

Rockman peered quizzally at the screen, confusion clearly shown on the screen. He turned at Enzan searchingly. "Wha.."

Enzan explained." This document was found around a century ago. It was placed in the Densan Museum of History. By luck I came across it while surfing the net. Look closer at the last picture box."

The blue-clad navi scrutinized the picture. His mouth fell open. _Why does that boy looks like Netto-kun?_

Enzan wrote down 'Netto Hikari' on a piece of paper. "Rockman, check this out. Try to reverse the name."

The navi followed suit and he froze. 'Netto Hikari" can be changed to …

OTTEN IRAKIH.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rockman shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. The fact that his younger brother was stunning. Also, Enzan had successfully depichered the old text. It had written clearly that Otten sacrificed himself to seal the Creation.

The navi looked at the sleeping brunette in the bed and clenched his fists, determined.

_I will stay with you, Netto-kun, wherever you are, and support you._

**TBC**

Silver-chan: So, poor Rockman found out! What will happen next? Short chapter, yeah I know. Wait for the next one! waves

Please Review Or Email me at Actually you can chat with me if you want through mails :D


	6. Revealed Secrets

**Two souls, one being. The Resurfacing past.**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rockman.exe (though I would love to).Capcom does, got it?

Silvera-chan: On-going fanfiction is driving me mad, coupled with the heavy workload, I think I'm about to collapse…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter**** Five – Revealed Secrets**

Enzan typed furiously on his laptop, searching for more information on sealing demons or monsters on the web. However, his tryings were so far not successful. Brushing a lock of hair out of his eyes, he sunk back into the armchair.

His PET beeped once and Blues appeared on the screen. "Enzan-sama, Laika-san is here."

"_Arigato_, Blues."

Someone knocked on the door. "Enter."

A teen with aquamarine hair stepped in. Laika looked at Enzan." You looked tired."

Enzan sighed. " Hikari always make trouble. What's your finding?"

One day ago, Laika had called Enzan up and told him he found something intriguing.

"This." Laika placed a metal box on the table and opened it carefully. A light yellow crescent-shaped amulet adorned with two topazes at either side sat on the velvet cushion inside. Mysteriously, there was a hole in the middle of the amulet.

Enzan stiffened and tried not to laugh. "Laika, you…collect accessories?"

The Sharro soldier rolled his eyes. "_Iie_. Enzan, this is no ordinary amulet. It was considered a powerful and lucky amulet in Nasned village hundreds of years ago as decribed in an old document. It was called魂月. "

Enzan stared at the twinkling amulet. " Soul Moon?"

Laika nodded. " It was said to contain a soul from the past and the wearer will be protected from all harms. It belonged to a young Sealer, um, I think the name is Otten Irakih."

Enzan spluttered on his coffee. "How on earth did you get that amulet?"

Laika shrugged. " My team dug this thing up from a place not far from Shino. Have you ever heard of Nasned?"

Enzan looked as if he had seen a ghost." No, but I know Otten Irakih. _Matte,_ I think I have seen the name Nasned before. Wait a moment." He fumbled in a drawer for some time and held out a printed document to Laika. " This is a copied and translated sheet of an old document related to Otten Irakih..Read it."

Laika sat down after reading the document. "How could it be?.."

Enzan nodded grimly. " It seems that Netto could be the most important person in this whole fiasco."

Laika still couldn't believe his eyes. " Netto is Otten? It is …." His voice trailed off.

Enzan crossed his hands, speaking firmly to Laika." First of all, I want to ask, are you a hundred percent sure that there is a soul inside this Soul Moon?"

Laika seemed to rise from his reverie. " No, because according to the document, there should be a yellow light orb in the middle of the Soul Moon, which you can see its missing. That orb, I think, contained the soul of Otten Irakih after he used all of his spiritual energy sealing the Creation."

Enzan tapped his forehead, wrinkling his eyebrows." That means Netto is the only one who can stop the Creation destroying this world. Is it possible that Otten's soul went back to Netto? After all, he is the reincarnation of Otten. That is a possible reason of his weird behavior now."

Laika hesitated. "Maybe we can ask Rockman to um…watch Netto closely. After all, if the Creation or its minions wanted to be free and out of danger forever, the target must be Hikari. Should we try to talk to that hot head?"

The dual-haired boy nodded and the two left without a word.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**TBC**

Silver-chan:

Please Review Or Email me at Actually you can chat with me if you want through mails :D


	7. Otten's Explanation

Two souls, one being

**Two souls, one being. The Resurfacing past.**

Disclaimer: YOU KNOW WHAT I WANT TO SAY!!

Silver-chan: Woah…I'm finally back XD

Netto: (roaring) You can STILL LAUGH?

Silver-chan: _Nani yo_…

Netto: (shouting) You know… people are reviewing hard for this story, and you just leave me with Enzan and the others?

Silver-chan: (pouts) I can't help it, okay? _Minna, SUMIMASEN_! Sorry for the very, very late update. Anyway…can we continue with this story?

(Silvera stuffs an enraged Netto back into her words)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Six – Otten's explanation **

Netto sat on his bed in the hospital, feeling extremely foolish as he dangled his legs. That's the bad thing being in a hospital – with NOTHING to do. Sighing, he lied down again and shielded his eyes from the bright sunlight. The curtains are closed for a long time, so he needed some time to adjust.

Blinking in the harsh sunlight, he smirked slightly at the dejavu – light scared of the light. He shook his head. What's the matter with him? Ever since he dreamt of Otis burnt to death, it seemed that all the emotions he has is negative. Bitter, resentment, loneliness, sarcasm…isn't that what Otten felt? No! He is not Otten! He is Hikari Netto, son of Yuuichiro Hikari! He has no similarities with Otten…right?

Netto glanced moodily at a standing mirror. The reflection had always cheered him up from when he was just a kid. The mirror has seemed to be a magic one to him. Then he paused. Did a teenage brunette wearing white robes just appeared in the mirror?

The image flashed again. Netto decided it was just a fragment of his imagination resulting from his nightmares. Groaning slightly, he covered his whole body, plus the face, with the heavy white bed sheet.

_It's time we meet each other._

"_Huh?"_

_My future self._

"_Wha?"_

_Look hither to the mirror_

As Netto obeyed the voice and turned to stare at the mirror, white light exploded out and he was sucked in. Panicking, he fell forwards and onto a solid ground. There was a place inside a mirror? Straightening up, the teenager found he was surrounded by thick, white mist. Sensing a presence, he asked suspiciously " Who are you?"

_I am you._

Netto stared blankly. Um… Where's the punch line?"

_I am serious._

"Me too" The brunette smothered a grin. Faraway, he heard an exasperated sigh.

A ghostly figure silhouette appeared. It smiled?(A/N: Hard to see : /) and came closer.

_Netto, my future self, I've always wanted to meet you._

"You are…Otten?"

_Correct. However, I'm also you._

"I don't get it."

_Look._

The figure cleared, as if someone had wiped away the mists that obscured the vision. A young boy, with slight upturned mouth corners appeared. Netto started.

The boy, (or ghost) was a mirrored image of his own. From the messy brown hair tied casually back by a bandana to the warm, chocolate eyes. The only differences were their clothes and the symbols on it. Otten wore a long white robe with lightning bolts on it and the bandana mark is the mark on Netto's forehead. Two brush-like objects with lighting replicas hung on with side of the band. A side look told Netto Otten has a long ponytail.

The brunette was speechless. Slack-jawed, he gaped at the mirroring boy opposite of him. They were indeed like twins.

"But…but why are you here?" asked Netto finally.

"To alert you of my 'existence'. You seemed bothered by that thought."

"Because of my reincarnated soul, you, Netto, have two souls" replied Otten.

"Two souls?" Netto repeated faintly.

"_Daijobu_. I won't control your body. However, because of my influence, you also have gained my powers. Like our appearances, they're the same in power and use."

"Really?" The other brunette perked up.

"I saw the future. Your powers will be sorely needed. As you're in hospital, you can't fight Zoanaroids, right? Well, your powers can still assist people you care outside battles. Just be careful. Exhausting your power will also exhaust your energy, like cross fusion." explained Otten.

"You saw the future? Woah, that's cool! Can I too? But…how do you know all that stuff about Zoanaroids and cross fusion?"

"You may catch glimpses of the future, yes. In answer to your question, I know everything you know, because..well, I am you." Otten shrugged.

"Oh no, back to that theory again." Suddenly Netto was alarmed. "Hey, I have privacy, right? You surely don't mean that I can't keep anything from you?!"

"Um… we both have some privacy, don't worry. Even though we're the same, we're still different."

Uncomfortable silence.

"My brain's overloading. I'll just ignore the last sentence." grinned Netto.

"It's time for you to go back. Your friends are coming."

"Oh ya.. _Ne_, Otten. Will I see you again?"

"…That depends. It's up to Destiny and Fate for that kind of thing. They're real, you know." Otten spoke carefully.

" Spoken like a true historical ancient boy! Alright. Just tell me one last thing. Are you a ghost, or a person? Is this whole conversation real? I mean, mirrors don't have secret misty places inside, right?"

"Good, you've regained your chivalry. My work is done." Otten smiled.

"I'm neither a ghost or a living human. I'm your soul's root. My soul reincarnated into yours. However, I still remain untouched, inside your heart. About this chat, well, if it happens inside your head it doesn't mean it is unreal, right? The mirror is the door to my soul inside you. Now that, is unreal, in the real world." Otten stated.

" So, Netto, I'll be right inside you. Trust your heart and know that I'm with you."

"That's soothing." Netto chuckled. "_ Ja ne_, Otten!" He disappeared.

Otten continued to look at the place where the teenage had just disappear. "Be careful, my future self. Things…are starting to happen." His eyebrows knit together in worry.

**TBC**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver-chan : So. What do you guys think? I know, it's a bit confusing, but once you've gone through the whole thing again, you'll know what the heck is Otten XD. Oh, and I finished my exams! I'm sure I can update a whole lot faster, except that my limits are supervised by my mum (looks nervously behind her)

Please review, and chats are welcome at !


	8. Returned Powers

**Two souls, one being. The Resurfacing past.**

Disclaimer: …(sigh) I give up. Help me write this line.

Silver-chan: Aha! I'm back so quick! (grins) Thank you Firehedgehog and Daniel for the quick reviewing. _Sa_, I'll not bother the impatient readers! Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter Seven – Returned Powers**

Netto woke up in bed. He sat up, clutching his head. " _Itai_…I feel tired and dizzy.." He checked his hands over as he mused. "Did I really just speak to Otten?" A nervous glance around the room told him that there are NO mirrors in here. "Funny theory…" A BEEP from his PET told him that Rockman has returned from whatever place he has been visiting.

"Netto-kun, Enzan and Laika will be here shortly."

The brunette groaned. "I feel dog-tired. Can't they just postpone the visit?"

"Unfortunately no. If I'm correct, they should be already arriving at this floor." A lift chimed outside, confirming Rockman's shrewd guess.

"Geez, thanks for the early reminder, Rock."

The door was hesitantly and formally knocked. Netto called "Come in, I've no meetings or interviews currently."

A dual-haired boy, hands in his green camouflage baggy trousers, accompanied by a aqua-haired teenage in Sharro army uniform came in silently. The duo pulled up wooden chairs and sat near the bed.

"How're you feeling, Netto?" enquired Enzan.

"Hyper. The doctors didn't feel like letting me go, so they still keep me here. Unnecessary action." snorted the boy in question.

Laika struggled not to roll his eyes. Now that action will destroy his calm image completely.

"How can the doctors not be worried? Hikari, you fainted when you're not even scratched!"

"Yeah well… I don't really know what's happening."

"About that, we have an answer." The newcomers looked at each other and nodded. "Do you remember what you said before you fainted?"

"_Iie_, I don't even have the memory of passing out."

"Well, you said the name 'Otten Irakih'." answered Enzan, observing the teenage's facial expression. A brief recognition flashed past, and the boy continued.

"Ring any bells?"

"Nope, there's no bells in this hospital." joked Netto. Rockman hid his face inside his hands.

"ENOU GH!"

Both Netto and Enzan are shocked when they saw Laika thumped both his hands onto a table. As far they remember, they had never, never seen Laika so annoyed like this.

"Hikari, if you don't get serious, you could be killed the next time!"

"Killed?" Netto looked stunned.

"Yes, get that in your thick head!" Laika is yelling now.

"You're the one the Creation will be after! You're a Sealer! You're the only one who can stop this Creation!" The voice has reached so loud that even Searchman is covering his hearing receptors.

"Laika….." warned Enzan in a low voice. Netto still looked stunned.

"Hikari! Get serious! You don't want to die, right?"

"Laika!" Enzan snapped. " Do you want everyone to hear this?'

"HIKAR- Right,_ gomenasai_." Laika finally managed to control his speaking volume. He looked away, shamefaced and red-faced.

Enzan wiped a hand across his forehead and sighed. So much for a quiet discussion.

Netto tentatively placed a hand on both teenagers' shoulder, surprising.

"Come on, I still don't want to die. I'm still a NetSavior, right?"

From his hands came out spheres of warm yellow light and they went into Enzan and Laika, calming their emotions and reassuring them.

"Um, Netto, how did you do that?" Enzan asked Netto, watching him warily.

"Oh, so this is my power!" The teenage's face broke into a grin. "_Arigatou_, Otten!"

"What happened?" demanded Laika.

"Well, just that Otten told me….."

After the brunette finished relating the conversation he had with Otten, both listeners looked surprised. "Maybe you inherited other powers too." suggested Enzan.

"Yup, I certainly hope so." Netto bounced on the bed happily.

"Well, we need to get going. Netsavior missions, y'know." said Laika, inclining his head slightly.

"Get some rest." added Enzan as they left.

A day later, Netto finally left the hospital.

"Netto-kun, be careful while you skate! I don't want you to end up in hospital again." chided Rockman.

"_Hai, hai_." Netto spiraled and knocked a passer-by out of balance. "Oops."

"Incidentally, you need to watch out for others."

"Sorry- Meijin-san?"

"_San wa iranai_, Netto-kun. How're you feeling?"

"As brilliant as ever, Meijin-san." Netto grinned.

"_Yokata_. Will you mind helping out in my lab? I have a new anti-virus program that I would like to have your comments, seeing you have that programming potential inherited from your father.

"_Yatta_! Gladly!"

As soon as they arrived, a dimensional area appeared and trapped them inside. "What the-?"

"Meijin-san! The anti-virus program is being attacked! First firewall down!"

"Right! I'm coming over! Netto-kun, do you mind helping?"

"Battlechip, sword, _slotto_-in!"

"Thanks!"

After a while, Netto nudged Meijin nervously. " Um, Meijin-san?"

"_San wa iranai_! What's the matter?"

"_Miro_."

Meijin looked up to find a beast virus launching itself at them. "DUCK!"

As Netto hurled himself out of the way, he shouted back "QUACK!"

"Netto-kun, this is no easy situation. Please…."Rock moaned.

Meijin spotted two dog virus running at Netto. "Netto-kun, be careful!"

Netto glanced backward and forward. He's trapped between two dog virus. "Oh, that's sooo great. The Creation has such quick action." The viruses jumped at him, purplish fangs bared hungrily.

"NETTO-KUN!"

A huge yellow orb of energy exploded, deleting all the solidified viruses on the same floor. Rockman was shocked. When the light subsided, he looked up to find Netto's outstretched hand, glowing brilliantly from the huge outburst.

"Net-Netto-kun…_Dai-daijobu_ ?''

Netto's face was as white as paper. He was breathing heavily, as if he has ran a marathon. Just as Rock breathed a sigh of relief, the brunette stiffened and fell sideways, hitting the floor, the PET dropping out of his limp hands.

"NETTO-KUN!"

The same situation like that in Shino happened, ironically, but in a different setting.

**TBC**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver-chan : WOW. I updated very quickly, _ne._ Hope that will be a sufficient gift to the loyal readers.I found that I suddenly began to inset loads of Japanese words into the passages, so I changed some of them to English. By the way, _Miro_ equals look. Reviews? :P

Please review, and chats are welcome at silverachan at g mail .com!


End file.
